The present invention relates to a motor control device, and more particularly, to the control device for controlling rotation speed of the motor depending on load level imparted thereon.
Has been known a conventional equipment using a motor as a drive source, for example, a printing device which employs a motor for printing operation. As one example of this type of the printing device, has been known a daisy wheel type electronic typewriter in which a print hammer, a character wheel, a printing ribbon and an erase ribbon are provided on a carriage for performing character printing and erasing.